


Misuse of Biotics

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [46]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bedroom biotics, Biotics (Mass Effect), Bondage, Control, Desire, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, Lust, Mild Language, Misuse of Biotics, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Alyss has been dying for some biotics in the bedroom and convinces Kaidan that it'll be fun--afterall, he has been practicing his control...Special thanks to LittleMissWrath/StarsAndSkies for the three sentence fic prompt (Shenko and Biotics) that sparked this madness
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Misuse of Biotics

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Alyss purred, her hand slipping down the front of his shirt as she draped herself about his shoulders, catching the lobe of his ear in her teeth. "Unless I ask you to."

Kaidan sighed, catching her wrist in his hand as he turned his head, his lips brushing against hers. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because of this right here: you worry about it and you won't let yourself go too far—I mean you _could_ just tie me up instead, but I _know_ you've been practicing." She leaned back on her elbows, lounging against the pillows, a smolder in her lavender eyes. "So... _impress me_."

Kaidan smirked as he stood, hands going to the hem of his shirt and whisking it off over his head, muscles flexing. Alyss licked her lips as she watched him where he stood at the foot of the bed, her skin humming where Kaidan's biotics touched her, every nerve-ending on fire as blue flames licked across her skin; he chewed his lip, the pure concentration on his face absolutely delicious. A brush of energy stroked her hair, hovering around her, the blue of his biotics swirling around her body, pinning her arms above her head. The biotic field holding her hands above her head held steady, as he worked her shirt off without touching her, her bra following suit immediately and revealing her breasts to his hungry and appreciative gaze, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin and a shiver to run through her body—though it wasn't from cold. Alyss felt a tingle along her skin wherever his biotics touched, sweeping over her breasts and pebbling her nipples, down her stomach to her mini skirt, peeling it and her underwear off her hips and down her legs, leaving her bare before him, a blue aura surrounding her and holding her in place--though she could break the stasis anytime she wished.

She licked her lips and smirked. "Fun."

Kaidan chuckled, blue licking his irises—the heat in his gaze causing a blush to creep across her skin, a warm wetness settling between her legs. "It will be."

There was something thrilling about being at his mercy, Kaidan still half dressed and fully in control, his eyes roaming over every curve of her body appreciatively.

Alyss licked her lips. "What are you going to do now? Something untoward, I hope."

"Oh, very untoward." Kaidan grinned wolfishly.

With a gesture, electricity crackled through the air between them, her legs falling open, leaving her on full display and making Kaidan growl low in his throat. A slow tingle started at her ankles, sweeping up her legs, the rolling sensation settling between her legs, a gentle but persistent pressure at her clit with no signs of letting up anytime soon. She hummed softly, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, head falling back against the pillows as her back arched and hips canted invitingly, a breathy moan escaping her lips. Her hips shifted, trying to alleviate the friction, Kaidan's nostrils flaring as he watched her—even bound up in a stasis field she put on quite the show. Alyss bit her lower lip, every muscle tensing as the pleasure built inside her, threatening to bubble over. As if he could sense how close to the edge she was, Kaidan abruptly stopped, her biotic restraints slackening as the stasis field dissipated, leaving her gasping for breath—her own biotics glowing on her skin, body tingling and shaking with how close he'd brought her to orgasm.

The mattress dipped below Kaidan's weight as he crawled up towards her, eyeing her hungrily and pressing feverish kisses to her ankle, her calf, her knee, the inside of her thigh, but avoiding where she wanted his touch the most—stirring her up inside as he nestled his hips against hers. She could feel his biotics humming in unison with hers, coiled just below the surface, like a snake, ready to strike again whenever he desired. One hand curled into her black hair, as he crushed her lips with his, angling her head to deepen the kiss, their tongues intertwining. Kaidan drew a teasing finger down the valley between her breasts before his hands traipsed up and down her body, her curves molding to his hands, his touch ghosting over her breasts and her hardened nipples, down the planes of her stomach and between her thighs, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger making her breath hitch, hoping he would finish what he started—but he just smirked at her, his attention moving elsewhere. His fingers slipped lower, trailing through the arousal pooled at her entrance, spreading her wetness around before he dipped one finger inside her; feeling her melt into his hand.

"Kaidan…" She breathed, weaving her fingers into his dark curls as he kissed his way to her ear and added another finger, pumping them in and out of her and drawing a moan from her throat.

"I’m going to have you, one way or another. The question is how you want this to go." He whispered, voice husky and dripping with lust, fingers retreating from inside her before surging forward again.

"I don't care how—I just want you."

Kaidan growled in approval, nipping at her earlobe. "Good answer."

He drew his fingers out of her, her hips stuttering at the loss and immediately arching towards him, seeking her release even as she felt the familiar tingle of his biotics swirling across her skin. Kaidan scooted back on the mattress, Alyss immediately missing the warmth of his skin against hers, pouting as the stasis field locked in—she'd been so close, Kaidan holding her orgasm just out of her reach. He flicked his wrist, flipping her over and gently scraping his blunt fingernails up the back of her legs and over the flesh of her ass, before positioning her on her hands and knees, legs spread. Alyss wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. Kaidan's hands went to the waistband of his pants, shimmying out of them and his underwear before he went up on his knees behind her, squeezing her rear affectionately. She arched her back as he leaned forward, smothering her back with his chest, the head of his erection pressing at her entrance and sending a thrill rocketing down her spine. Kaidan pressed a kiss between Alyss' shoulder blades, his tongue caressing her spine, a low growl emanating from his throat as he thrust inside her, his cock surging forward to the hilt. Fingertips dug into the flesh at her hips, Kaidan rocking her hips back as he thrust forward again.

"Kaidan...please. I'm so close…"

"Soon, Alyss. Just hold on a little longer. I want us to finish together."

Alyss gasped for air, her body recoiling under the raw power of each thrust, her control already fraying at the edges, but she nodded slowly, flexing her abdominal muscles to delay her orgasm. The intensity of Kaidan’s rhythm increased, Alyss moaning and breaking the stasis field to lean forward, her breathing ragged as she pressed her chest to the mattress, ass in the air to take him deeper, fingers twisting in the sheets, her toes curling and thigh muscles tightening as her eyelids fluttered closed. He was all hard muscle, pressed against her as she tried to calm her breathing, Kaidan groaning and surging forward, driving deeper into her. The sheet rubbed against her nipples, her heart fluttering in her chest, pulsing in time with his as he thrust forward, making her hum happily. He panted as he eased back inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, fingers digging into her soft skin and chasing a shiver across her body. Her body was hypersensitive, every nerve ending on fire—the air around them crackling with energy; blue swirling around them.

Alyss bit her lip as he thrust forward pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder, the edges of her vision getting fuzzy as she rolled her hips back into his.

A broken gasp dripped from her lips as he pulled back and surged forward, her walls clamping tightly around his cock, his rhythm frantic and needy, control unraveling as he rocked his hips into hers, the sharp intake of breath practically echoing around the loft. She felt the tingle of his biotics, the familiar pressure back at her clit—he must be close, and she glanced back at him over her shoulder, wanting to watch his face as he climaxed. Unable to hold back any longer, the loft flashed blue as Kaidan came on a shudder, breathing labored and eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he slammed his hips into hers, thrusting deep and hard. Kaidan groaned, his lips clamping down on her pulse point, his body slumping against hers for support, the weight of his convulsing muscles against her shattering the tension holding her orgasm back. Alyss' biotic flare joined his, her world exploding, a deluge of pleasure drowning her senses with Kaidan's biotics rolling her clit, his cock hilted inside her, fingers digging into the flesh at her hips and his mouth at her pulse point, her body arching backwards towards him, limp, drained and shaking. Their biotic energies dissipated as they collapsed together onto the mattress, bodies and limbs entangled and breathing hard. Kaidan rearranged them into a more comfortable position—Alyss unable to move at all, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and pressing his cheek to the top of her head, muscles taut from exhaustion.

"Holy _shit_." Alyss panted, breasts heaving.

Kaidan's gentle brown eyes were laced with worry. "You okay? I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

"As soon as I can move, we're going again."

Kaidan chuckled and kissed the top of her head, glad his controlling side wasn't a turn off.


End file.
